Where will this road lead? Chaper 2
by Cherthesquare
Summary: Dean is struggling to sleep after an interesting encounter with Jo. While trying to talk things out with Jo, something terrible happens. How will Dean fix things now?


Chapter 2:

After their last hunt, Dean was really confused. He didn't know how he felt about Jo. She was strong, brave and willing to risk her life to save another. She was exactly what a hunter was supposed to be. However, she was also distractingly beautiful. Dean was afraid that would be an issue in the field. Hell, it was already interrupting the little bit of sleep he usually gets. Sam was passed out on one of the motel beds, and Jo on the other. Dean, however, was lost in his thoughts stretched out on the couch. He sat up and he could see her laying there, fast asleep.

"Why is she affecting me like this?" He thought to himself.

"I gotta get out of here!"

After tossing and turning he finally gave up. He threw on his boots and jacket and quietly shut the door behind him as he left.

When he stepped out the sun was just starting to peek above the clouds. The air was brisk. It gave him the chance to clear all the thoughts that's were clouding his mind. He walked in the stillness of the early morning until he found a decent place to pick up coffee and breakfast.

As he walked through the door he was greeted by an overly joyous waitress,

"Dine in or carry out, hun?" She asked in her chipper tone.

"Let me get a coffee and a menu." He grumbled.

"Alright. Take a seat and I have that right out to ya!" She replied

Dean chose to sit at an outside table, hoping to remain in a state of clarity for as long as he could. He needed to get his shit together before he got back to the motel. He knew Jo would have questions. A kiss like that never happens without questions following.

"Here ya go, honey. Anything else?" The waitress said causing Dean to lose his train of thought.

"Uh, not right now. Give me about 5 minutes" Dean replied.

Dean scanned the menu looking for something Sam would eat. Most of this junk was just grease with a side of clogged arteries. Sam wouldn't touch any of it. Finally, after several minutes of searching, he just decided to get two more coffees and half a dozen doughnuts. Honestly, at this point, he was ready to get back. He knew he had a few decisions he had to make, but, he just missed Jo. He missed the way she made him feel. She made him feel almost proud of what he did, which wasn't something he felt often. It was a messy, law-breaking, and sometime devastating job. Yet, she made him feel like he was where he was meant to be.

After he got the to-go order he started the walk back. By this time the sun had risen and was shining on his face. Right as he reached for the door handle to walk into the room, the door began to open. There stood Jo. Her hair was messy and her make up was slightly smeared, but she still took Deans breath as he looked down at her. She reached for the coffee in his hand, but was distracted by his gaze. Her eyes met his. The sun was shining on his face and she could see how astonishing his eyes were. They were a crisp green and slight flakes of golden amber reflected the suns light. She couldn't even find words to say, she was so drawn into him. He smiled down at her and said,

" I got some breakfast if you're hungry."

Right at that moment, Sam squeezed between Jo and the door way, grabbed the food and a coffee and sat down. Jo followed behind him, eagerly awaiting some much needed caffeine.

Dean and Jo shared long gazing moments that were inevitably interrupted by Sam speaking.

"Sam, why don't you go on a beer run?" Dean said

Sam, with confusion in his voice replied,

" It's 9 in the morning and there's a six pack still in the fridge"

"Sam... Go." Dean said gruffly as he motioned his head towards the door.

The moment Sam shut the door behind him, Jo and Dean were tangled up in a passionate kiss. Jo felt herself melting into Dean. For a second, she hoped he would never let go. They parted long enough for Dean to look down at Jo. He opened his mouth to speak but his phone ringing stopped him in his tracks.

"Yeah?" He answered

"Dean..." Sam's voice was trailing off, " Dean...help..."

"Sam!... Sammy! Talk to me!" The line went dead.

Worry and panic covered Deans face. He looked at Jo with tears in his eyes.

"What?" Jo demanded

"Dean! What's is it?" She yells.

"Something has Sam." He says with a cracking voice.

To Be Continued


End file.
